


I Can See Your Hair

by MonochromeMog



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Gabriel, Gabriel scares Sam, M/M, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has lovely hair and it makes him easy to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Your Hair

I can see your hair 

 

Where was Castiel and Dean? 

Why weren't they there? 

Why is Gabriel doing this? 

Why? 

Why?

"Sammy~. You shouldn't have ran away from me...."

Gabriel's voice echoed throughout the house, his true angel voice causing the windows to shake and Sam to wince and cover his ears. 

"You know, Sammy... You have lovely hair..." 

Sam shivered at the tone Gabriel used. He curled more in a feeble attempt to make himself smaller. Why did he think hiding would be a good idea? Why did he run from Gabriel? He knew Gabriel had locked every single door to the house, he knew Gabriel could tell where he is... 

He's dragging finding Sam out for his own sick, twisted amusement. 

"It's a lovely shade of brown... I was trying to wash it for you... But you ran away... That really hurt, Sammy... I'm trying to be nice..." 

Gabriel was getting closer. His voice was darker. He was angry. But did he sound hurt or was that Sam's imagination? 

"Your hair is everywhere... Like a little dog...." 

Sam closed his eyes, putting a hand to his mouth. 

He was going to be found. 

He was going to be caught. 

He was going to die... 

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Hiding under the bed...?" Gabriel chuckled. Sam snapped his eyes opened to see golden ones staring right back at him. 

"You're all dirty now..." 

Gabriel snaked a hand around to caress Sam's hair; he was surprisingly gentle. 

"Gabe... Please... No..." 

"What's wrong? I'm only showing my love for you, Sammy... Don't you love me?" 

"I..."

Gabriel interrupted him. 

"Of course you do."

No, no, he used to... 

Now he was terrified of Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this a series, whether it's short or long I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> (Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me).


End file.
